Гражданский корпус охраны окружающей среды
thumb|300px|Сотрудники корпуса строят дорогу, 1933. thumb|300px|Лагеря корпуса в [[Мичигане. Вместо палаток для сотрудников корпуса военные вскоре соорудили бараки.]] thumb|300px|Наволочка от подушки. Музей корпуса в Мичигане. Гражданский корпус охраны окружающей средыЭлектронный словарь Мультитран, , CCC — программа государственного трудоустройства безработных в рамках «Нового курса» Ф. Д. Рузвельта, действовавшая в 1933—1942 и направленная в основном на сохранение природных ресурсов. Законопроекты, связанные с созданием корпуса, были представлены Рузвельтом в Конгресс США 21 марта 1933 года, и «Закон о чрезвычайных работах по сохранению окружающей среды» (Emergency Conservation Work Act) был принят 31 марта 1933 года.Wirth, Conrad L. «Parks, Politics and the People» University of Oklahoma Press (1980) pp. 69-75. Это была одна из наиболее популярных программ «Нового курса», действовавшая во всех штатах, а также на территориях Гавайских островов, Аляски, Пуэрто-Рико и Вирджинских островов. Хотя программу осуществил Рузвельт, сама идея принадлежала республиканскому сенатору Джеймсу Казинсу (James Couzens) из Мичигана, которому, в свою очередь, предложил её в своём письме избиратель Арчибальд Сан из Детройта. Генерал Дуглас Макартур поручил организацию корпуса генералу Дж. Маршаллу. Члены корпуса жили в специальных лагерях с почти военной дисциплиной и носили униформу. К моменту зачисления в корпус около 70 % его членов недоедали и были плохо одеты, лишь немногие имели школьное образование более чем в 1 год и опыт работы (если не считать случайных заработков). Порядок поддерживался под угрозой «увольнения с бесчестием» (dishonorable discharge). Бунтов в корпусе не было. Чернокожие работники, общим числом 200 тыс. человек, были полностью сегрегированы (отделены от белых работников) после 1935 года, однако получали равную с ними оплату и жили в одинаковых жилищных условиях. Министр внутренних дел США Гарольд Икс вынудил директора корпуса Роберта Фехнера назначить чернокожих на руководящие должности, например, директоров по образованию в 143 сегрегированных лагерях. Отдельно существовало Индейское подразделение. Первоначально к участию в Корпусе допускались лишь молодые люди в возрасте от 18 до 25 лет, чьи отцы были безработными. Фактически средний возраст участников составлял 18-19 лет. Исключения из возрастного лимита предусматривались для ветеранов и индейцев, для которых были разработаны отдельные программы и созданы отдельные лагеря. В 1937 году Конгресс изменил возрастной ценз — теперь он составлял от 17 до 28 лет, кроме того, было отменено ограничение, что участники должны быть непременно безработными. Корпус был официально распущен в 1942 году, окончательно деятельность свёрнута в 1943 году, несмотря на общенациональное одобрение результатов деятельности корпуса. Некоторые бывшие лагеря, находившиеся в хорошем состоянии, были реактивированы в 1941—1947 как лагеря «работы национальной важности» для прохождения альтернативной гражданской службы (вместо воинской). Другие лагеря использовались для содержания японских или немецких военнопленных. Деятельность корпуса послужила образцом для ряда агентств и программ в США как на общегосударственном уровне, так и на уровне штатов. Музеи корпуса * Conservation Corps State Museum at Camp San Luis Obispo, San Luis Obispo, California * Civilian Conservation Corps Legacy, Edinburg, Virginia * Civilian Conservation Corps Museum, Rhinelander, Wisconsin * Florida Civilian Conservation Corps Museum at Highlands Hammock State Park, Sebring, Florida * Iowa Civilian Conservation Corps Museum at Backbone State Park, Strawberry Point, Iowa * Civilian Conservation Corps Museum at Lake Greenwood State Recreation Area, Ninety Six, South Carolina * North East States Civilian Conservation Corps Museum, Camp Conner, Windsor Locks, Connecticut * New York State Civilian Conservation Corps Museum at Gilbert Lake State Park, New Lisbon, New York * Civilian Conservation Corps Museum at Pocahontas State Park, Chesterfield, Virginia * West Virginia CCC Museum, Harrison County, West Virginia * James F. Justin Civilian Conservation Corps Museum — online only Примечания См. также * Имперская служба труда * Трудовые армии Ссылки * [http://www.oup.com/us/catalog/general/subject/HistoryAmerican/19001945/?view=usa&ci=9780195306019 Neil M. Maher, Nature’s New Deal: The Civilian Conservation Corps and the Roots of the American Environmental Movement (New York: Oxford University Press, 2008).] * American Youth Commission. Youth and the Future: The General Report of the American Youth Commission '' American Council on Education, 1942 * Colen, Olen Jr. ''The African-American Experience in the Civilian Conservation Corps (1999) * Gower, Calvin W. «The CCC Indian Division: Aid for Depressed Americans, 1933—1942,» Minnesota History 43 (Spring 1972) 7-12 * [http://www.nrcs.usda.gov/about/history/articles/ccc.html Douglas Helms, «The Civilian Conservation Corps: Demonstrating the Value of Soil Conservation» in Journal of Soil and Water Conservation 40 (March-April 1985): 184—188.] * Henderson, James D. «Lost in the Woods-The Legacy of CCC Camp Pelican» (Milwaukee: PelMar Publishing, Ltd., 2009). * Hendrickson Jr.; Kenneth E. «Replenishing the Soil and the Soul of Texas: The Civilian Conservation Corps in the Lone Star State as an Example of State-Federal Work Relief during the Great Depression» The Historian, Vol. 65, 2003 * Kenneth Holland and Frank Ernest Hill. Youth in the CCC (1938) detailed description of all major activities * Leighninger, Robert D., Jr. «Long-Range Public Investment : The Forgotten Legacy of the New Deal» (2007), providing a context for American public works programs, and detailing major agencies of the New Deal: CCC, PWA, CWA, WPA, and TVA. * Otis, Alison T., William D. Honey, Thomas C. Hogg, and Kimberly K. Lakin [http://www.nps.gov/history/history/online_books/ccc/ccc/index.htm The Forest Service and The Civilian Conservation Corps: 1933-42] United States Forest Service FS-395, August 1986 * Paige, John C. The Civilian Conservation Corps and the National Park Service, 1933—1942: An Administrative History National Park Service, 1985 * Parman, Donald L. The Navajos and the New Deal (1969) * Parman, Donald L. «The Indian and the CCC,» Pacific Historical Review 40 (February 1971): pp 54+ * Salmond John A. [http://www.nps.gov/history/history/online_books/ccc/salmond/index.htm The Civilian Conservation Corps 1933—1942: a New Deal case study.] (1967), the only scholarly history of the entire CCC * Salmond, John A. "The Civilian Conservation Corps and the Negro, " The Journal of American History, Vol. 52, No. 1. (Jun., 1965), pp. 75-88. in JSTOR * Sherraden, Michael W. "Military Participation in a Youth Employment Program: The Civilian Conservation Corps, " Armed Forces & Society, vol. 7, no. 2, pp. 227—245, April 1981 pp 227—245; ISSN 0095-327X available online from SAGE Publications * Steely, James W. «Parks for Texas : Enduring Landscapes of the New Deal» (1999), detailing the interaction of local, state and federal agencies in organizing and guiding CCC work. * Wilson, James; «Community, Civility, and Citizenship: Theatre and Indoctrination in the Civilian Conservation Corps of the 1930s» Theatre History Studies, Vol. 23, 2003 pp 77-92 * Hill, Edwin G. In the Shadow of the Mountain: The Spirit of the CCC. Pullman, Washington: Washington State University Press, 1990. ISBN 978-0-87422-073-5 * Kiran Klaus Patel. Soldiers of Labor. Labor Service in Nazi Germany and New Deal America, 1933—1945, Cambridge University Press, New York 2005, ISBN 0-521-83416-3. * James F Justin Civilian Conservation Corps Museum, Online CCC Biographies Stories Photographs and Documents * Rosentreter, Roger L. «Roosevelt’s Tree Army: Michigan’s Civilian Conservation Corps», with photographs * Life in the Civilian Conservation CorpsPrimary Source Adventure, a lesson plan hosted by CCC in Texas * Top 10 New Deal Programs * Civilian Conservation Corps (CCC) Legacy A merged non-profit foundation of the former National Association of CCC Alumni (NACCCA) and the Camp Roosevelt CCC Legacy Foundation * National Archives & Records Administration: Records of the Civilian Conservation Corps (CCC) * The Corps Network (formerly known as NASCC) * Living New Deal Project, California * CCC Legacy in Massachusetts * A New Deal for Texas Parks — interactive web album of CCC activities in Texas * Images of the Civilian Conservation Corps on the Oregon State University Archives Flickr Commons page. Фильмы * Youtube Video: «The Great Depression, Displaced Mountaineers in Shenandoah National Park, and the Civilian Conservation Corps (C.C.C.)» * Film, The March of Time: Youth Jobs Program (CCC) During Great Depression * Film: President Visits Foresters (CCC), Roosevelt 1933/08/14 * NARA film: A Nation-Wide System of Parks 1939 * NARA film: Alabama Highlands 1937 Alabama State Parks * NARA film: Down Mobile Way 1935 Alabama State Parks * NARA film: Cradle of the Father of Waters 1938 Minnesota State Parks, Lake Itasca State Park * NARA: Great Smoky Mountains National Park 1936 * NARA film: Outdoors in the Garden State 1937 New Jersey State Parks Категория:Труд Категория:Великая депрессия Категория:Экономика США Категория:Экология ar:سلك الخدمة المدنية da:Civilian Conservation Corps de:Civilian Conservation Corps en:Civilian Conservation Corps es:Cuerpo Civil de Conservación fr:Civilian Conservation Corps he:חיל השימור האזרחי ja:市民保全部隊 simple:Civilian Conservation Corps